


Petals

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: M/M, flower shop au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Danny works in a small flower shop, a customer catches his eye.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

**Wednesday**

In the morning, Danny opened five minutes early, being bored and sympathizing with the lone customer waiting outside the door in the pouring rain. He’d just finished watering all the potted plants in the shop, neatly arranged on low tables.

The first delivery of freshly cut flowers would arrive soon, his coworker and the driver of the truck would handle getting them all off the vehicle and inside the shop, into the dozens of little buckets of water arranged along the walls.

He greeted the elderly woman stepping inside and shaking off the rain, she smiled at him and walked up to the counter just as he leaned on the surface to start up the cash register.

“Ghastly weather, isn’t it?”, the lady asked in a thick English accent, and Danny smiled with a nod. “Yeah, it’s pretty bad this week”, he said, typing in his passcode and straightening back up.

“How can I help you?”, he asked when the lady just stood there by the counter with her arms folded in front of her.

She gave him an exact order of a fresh flower bouquet and he dutifully arranged it, bound it with twine and wrapped it in a thin sheet of paper with the shop’s logo printed all over it, then she paid, tipped him well and left.

It was a slow day, the weather kept most people indoors, the biggest revenue came in when a middle-aged woman and her teenage daughter bought two big boxes of succulents for their new house.

Danny sat in the back room for his lunch break, ate his sandwich, had a cup of coffee and read the newspaper that had just come in while his coworker finished sweeping and mopping the floor in the front of the shop. She hummed a song to herself and Danny recognized it from the radio.

The bell above the front door rang and someone stepped up to the counter. “Danny, can you get this one?”, his coworker asked, entering the back room and sitting down in the chair next to him with a sigh. She took off her shoe and rubbed her foot, the chronic pain getting worse as she got older, and Danny nodded, setting his coffee aside and walking out into the shop.

His breath got caught in his throat and he swallowed thickly when he saw the otherworldly gorgeous young man stood by the register, long, brown, silky looking hair framing the prettiest face he’d ever seen, lanky and almost exactly as tall as himself, and Danny’s knees shook a little when he stopped.

“Hi, how can I help you?”, he said dryly, cleared his throat, and managed a smile, but he was certain his face was completely flushed, then finally the customer turned his cheek to look at him, away from the table of succulents, and smiled. Danny’s heartbeat matched that of a rabbit by then.

“Hi, yeah, uh- I need a bouquet that says _sorry_ and _I love you_”, the boy smiled, a bit awkwardly, and Danny let out a heartfelt chuckle; the boy had messed something up, he could relate. But then, his thoughts quickly changed to worry, and he was sure the flowers had to be for a girl, and he thought he knew then that he’d never see this beautiful boy again.

“Okay, um… we can do roses, or a colorful mix of different ones, like- “, he said, walking out from behind the counter to show the customer some different flowers that would look good together, and he nodded, let Danny pick some because he was the expert.

He watched the customer then, from his peripheral, walk around the shop slowly, his thin legs in a pair of jeans, perfect fit, and a long tan coat reaching down to his mid-thigh. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck, a dark gray wool, and he wore black combat boots on his feet.

His long hair fell into his face, it was a little messy, but _so_ pretty still; Danny daydreamed about running his fingers through the silky strands, brushing them behind they boy’s ears and kissing his perfect, cushiony lips.

He worked silently, bound the bouquet with special care, wrapped the paper around them carefully. “Would you like a card with these?”, he asked then, and the boy’s eyes widened. “Oh, yeah, that would be great, thanks”, he said, and Danny showed him the options.

The customer went with a tiny card with a ladybug-print, and he asked Danny to write “to Ronnie” on it, claiming his own handwriting was way too messy to do it himself.

Danny wondered who Ronnie was, had to be a girl, right? A girlfriend? The boy thanked him, paid and tipped well, and when his fingertips brushed Danny’s palm when he handed him the money, his heart made another jump and he felt like crying.

He frowned when the customer left, watched him walk off towards a small car parked out front, saw that he put the bouquet on the passenger’s seat and closed the seatbelt around it.

**Thursday**

Every Thursday, Danny worked with his boss, a friendly old lady who could only manage to work two days a week anymore, and he had to pick up most of the duties around the shop, which was exhausting, but fun as well.

He was just about done cutting all the flowers’ stems and putting them back into the water when the bell rang and he turned around to see the pretty boy from the day before step into the threshold. He straightened his back and walked to the register with a smile.

“Hi, how can I help you?”, Danny asked, tilting his head slightly, sort of a reflex when he saw a particularly beautiful person. He had to work on that, it would somehow bite him in the ass one day, even if just in the form of his little sister pointing it out, so he corrected it immediately.

“Um, I- I just came by to say”, the boy started, leaning on the counter, closer to Danny, “my sister really loved the flowers. Thanks again, I’ll come back next time I accidentally wreck her car.” He began to cackle to himself, a cheeky grin on his face, and Danny laughed along. He felt his heart beat in his throat.

“You’re welcome.”, he said, nodding. Then there was a silence, and Danny intently watched the boy’s face flush, and his eyes look down for a moment before he continued. “I’m Sam, by the way”, he said then, held his hand out over the counter for Danny to shake, and he did. “Danny. Nice to meet you.”

Another awkward silence in which they both looked into each other’s eyes for way too long, Danny being the first to look away. Sam cleared his throat and shifted from one foot onto the other.

“I also, um…”, he began, and something began to dawn on Danny’s mind, Sam looked just as flustered as he did, and he occupied himself fumbling with a button on his coat before he continued.

“I’d like to ask you if you wanna, um- if you wanna go out for coffee some time. With me.”, Sam said, and Danny’s heart beat out of his chest, if Sam kept looking at him like that, through his long lashes with those deep brown eyes, kind of pleading, he’d have a heart attack.

He opened his mouth to say something but only managed an elongated “Uhhhhmmm…”, and Sam frowned after a moment. He looked disappointed, a bit sad, but mostly embarrassed, and Danny took a deep breath, stretching his arm out over the counter, just barely brushing Sam’s arm.

“I’d love to”, he managed to reply finally, and the corners of Sam’s mouth twitched up into a smile as his eyes widened, he looked angelic and Danny wanted to kiss him. “Really? Oh, thank god”, he laughed, pressed his palm flat to his chest and let out the deep breath he’d held.

Danny nodded, and retrieved a sticky note and a pen to write down his name and number for Sam, then handed Sam another piece of paper and the pen to do the same. He watched as Sam leaned over the counter and his hair fell into his face, and he had to fight the overwhelming urge to stroke it back behind his ears.

Sam had put a little X behind his name before he left with Danny’s number in his coat pocket, and Danny almost cried, again. After Sam had left, Danny heard steps behind himself, and his boss walked up to him and squeezed his hand. “Congratulations”, she said, and Danny laughed with her, playing with the piece of paper between his fingers.

The same night, pretty late, Danny received a text from Sam’s number. “Let’s go for a coffee and a movie on Sunday if you can. X” There was the X again, and Danny smiled, hurried to reply. “Sounds good. Let me know when and where.” He was too shy to reciprocate the gesture of putting an X at the end of his text.

**Sunday**

Sam texted Danny again on Sunday morning, suggesting a café and a time in the afternoon for them to meet, and Danny accepted.

He took his time in the shower after breakfast, shaved his chin thoroughly, used some cologne and refrained from brushing out his hair, left it in its thick, dark, curly state and didn’t put it up in a bun like he always did for work.

He even plucked some of his eyebrows, a bunch of barely visible hairs between them, a few stray ones around the arches. He decided to never do that again when he felt the sharp pain, but finished the job nonetheless.

Picking an outfit was even harder, he didn’t really have anything nice, like what the typical person would consider to be a good outfit for a first date with somebody they didn’t know. He decided on something that was comfortable and clean. All black, with his little silver hoop earrings being the only jewelry.

He pocketed his wallet in his coat and left the house in time to arrive at the café before Sam, picked a table for two by the window and ordered for himself already. Sam was late, but not too late to be rude, or to make it uncomfortable. Still, Danny constantly glanced at the clock over the door until he arrived.

Danny got up from his seat and to his delight Sam pulled him into a tight hug to greet him. Sam’s heart dropped when he felt Danny’s strong arms around himself, and he wanted him to never let go again.

They sat down, Sam ordered a hot chocolate, and Danny noted down that the boy obviously had a sweet tooth. As the reality of the situation sank in, this meeting being a date, between two boys, in public, Danny took in a deep breath and tried not to panic. He’d never done this before.

Sam obviously had, he was relaxed and cracked jokes, didn’t shy away from grabbing Danny’s hand on the table, and threw him some looks that he couldn’t help but interpret as sultry. He ate it up. He loved it. The more attention Sam gave him, the more his warm hand stayed around his clammy fingers, Danny melted.

They kept talking and ordered another round of hot drinks, making the season’s cold wind and weather in their bones slowly get overtaken by warmth and comfort.

“So, how long have you been working at the shop?”, Sam asked, his chin resting in his palm, elbow on the table as he intently listened to and watched Danny. “Um, at this one for almost two years. I did my apprenticeship in a different one though, but that one’s closed already.”, the bigger boy replied, and Sam nodded.

“What about you? How long have you been studying?”, he asked. “I’m in my third semester.”, Sam replied, then took a sip of his hot chocolate. “What are you majoring in?” “Music theory.” “Oooh, interesting. You play any instruments then?”, Danny pried, his interest piqued at the mention of music.

“Yeah. Guess which”, Sam said with a grin, and Danny huffed. “I don’t know, tell me!” “You guess! If you guess one right, I’ll tell you the others.” “Oh, a multi-talented guy, I see.”, Danny teased with a wink, and his heart melted when he saw Sam blush and look down into his drink with a half-smile.

“Um, I’m gonna say you for sure play the guitar. You look like a guitarist.”, he stabbed in the dark, and Sam looked back up at him and smiled. “I do play the guitar, but I’m mostly a bassist. And I play the keys too.”, he said, and Danny could tell Sam was wildly passionate about music.

“You know, I used to play some instruments too, but they’re catching dust at my parents’ house now”, Danny sighed, Sam’s hand suddenly in his own on the table again. “What did you play?”, Sam asked, eyes wide, pupils blown, and Danny felt like kissing him, again.

“Started out with guitar, then the drums, a few others”, he said, watched a smile spread on Sam’s face. “Awesome.”, Sam said, squeezing Danny’s hand.

Danny paid the bill after some light arguing with Sam, they came to the conclusion that a full-time employee of a flower shop had more disposable income than a student, but Sam insisted on paying for his own ticket at the movie theater later.

They walked there, it wasn’t far, just a few blocks down the road alongside heavy traffic, and Sam clung to Danny’s side all the way. He’d hooked his arm into Danny’s, and he was so unbothered by the few people who blatantly stared, that Danny stopped worrying quickly, just enjoyed the closeness and warmth in the chilly weather.

The theater was pretty busy and they waited in line for a few minutes before they each bought a ticket, then went on to get popcorn and drinks, which Danny happily paid for, if not because he had more cash to his name, then for the thankful smile Sam shot him as they walked into the dark auditorium.

“I’ve seen this one before, actually”, Danny admitted as they sat down in the back, and Sam scoffed. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could have picked a different one!” “No, it’s fine, I’d like to see it again. Plus, last time I saw it alone, so this is different.” Sam accepted that, and they put their drinks down on the railing in front of them.

They were early, the trailers hadn’t even started, and there weren’t many people seated yet. Sam looked around the room, then leaned against Danny’s side with his head on his shoulder, and Danny internally freaked out, though he loved Sam’s boldness and lack of restraint or shame.

But when Sam’s hand came down on his knee, the warmth seeping through Danny’s jeans, his heart began to beat too fast again, and he debated with himself if he should snake his arm around Sam’s shoulders.

He didn’t do it until after the trailers, when the lights went down and the curtains opened all the way. Slowly, carefully, he laid his arm over the back of Sam’s seat, then slowly lowered it around his shoulders, and he heard Sam sigh deeply and smiled.

The movie was long and dismal, didn’t have a particularly happy ending, but Danny and Sam kept making fun of certain scenes in quiet, giggling to themselves and Sam did a perfect job at imitating the main character’s voice, at which Danny had to bite his tongue so as not to burst out cackling and disturbing the other folks in the theater.

When the credits rolled, they stayed seated, watched everyone else leave and waited until the lights turned up to gather their jackets and stand up. Danny stretched, and Sam caught a glimpse of his happy trail and hips, swallowing dryly, swiftly stepping up to him and cupping his face into his hands.

Danny felt Sam’s lips on his own then, surprised for a second before he melted into the kiss, reciprocated and laced his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair, taking note of the softness of it, just as he’d expected.

Sam pulled back first, kept a deep look into Danny’s eyes and smiled, then left the theater with Danny close behind him, baffled and blown away. They walked back to the café where they had parked, and Danny’s heart tore a bit when Sam said goodnight.

Sam left Danny stunned in the small parking lot with another kiss and smile; Danny couldn’t believe the softness of Sam’s lips, like rose petals, and he hoped Sam would want to see him again.

“I’ll text you”, Sam said as he climbed into the tiny car. Danny nodded, then watched Sam drive away, disappearing around a corner, and he leaned his back against his own car with a deep breath, still in disbelief about the entire afternoon. He _needed _to see this gorgeous creature of a boy again.


End file.
